


A 10 Year Sentence

by Angst_Hoe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 01:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Hoe/pseuds/Angst_Hoe
Summary: Amy Warner, one of the bureaus finest agents, joins her team, the BAU, on a case in her hometown of Rocksprings, Texas. What the team doesn't know, is that she hasn't been back there since she ran away almost 9 years ago after she escaped from her abusive boyfriend. Her team, especially her best friend Spencer Reid, start to notice her acting a bit differently the close they get. What is she hiding? And is she putting herself and her team in danger?
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	A 10 Year Sentence

His voice was breathless, raspy, and so close. “It’s okay,” he whispers. my breath hitches in my throat as his hand slowly climbs the length of my thigh. “Please,” I whisper back, “don’t.” He chuckles as his hand remains determined. He reached the hem of my skirt while his other hand travels along my chest. “I want this Amy,” his voice still so low, “I want this Amy. Amy.”  
“Amy?” Aaron Hotchner, my unit chief, startles me from my daydream. “Yes sir, sorry sir” I look up at him through wet, wide eyes. His eyes rest on me for a moment, then he continues discussing the Rocksprings case. Three women were brutally raped and tortured for the length of 5 days before being strangled and dumped in a Rocksprings alley. As I stared at the images of the beaten women, I didn't notice Spencer’s eyes still rested on me, filled with concern. 

Shortly after arriving in Rocksprings, I was assigned to go with Doctor Reid to the last crime scene. I was told the M.E. had examined and transported the body back to the lab to be analyzed, but she was still lying there when I arrived. Her body was bruised, naked, and a dark mark encircled her throat. I stared at her as I heard his voice in the back of my mind, as I felt the ghost of his hand travel up my leg, as I smelled his hot breath on my neck. Finally, the M.E. finished his initial exam and placed her in the body bag. I jumped as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and looked to see a concerned Spencer asking if I was okay. Quickly erasing the pure terror from my eyes, I responded, “Of course! It’s just always so sad seeing the body taken away from the scene. It’s just like, that’s it.”  
He looks at me skeptically, “Yeah, I get that. Listen, Amy, if you need to talk about anything-”  
“Really, Spence, I’m fine. Let’s just do our job and catch this son of a bitch okay?” He nods, and starts towards the dumping ground. As I start to follow, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket: 5 years in prison wasn’t too bad. I’m sure you missed me baby xoxo. I quickly returned my phone to my pocket as I tried to concentrate on the task at hand. These girls needed me. 

The car ride back was quiet. I was busy thinking about the M.E. 's conclusions: beaten, raped, and finally C.O.D. was strangled by the killer’s bare hands. I brush my hand over my neck, remembering. My eyes closed shut as flashbacks started assaulting me. “You want this baby” No. “You know You want me. You love me.” No. “You owe me.” “No, no, no, no!” I didn't realize I had started screaming out loud, until the car jerks to the side of the road. my hands were pressed to my temples, my knees to my chest, and my mouth remained silent, mouthing “no” over and over.  
Suddenly, I felt Spencer’s strong hands grip my arms, “Amy! Amy, you’re okay! Amy! You’re okay.” I stare at him, fear filling my eyes. I breathe heavily as tears start falling down my cheeks. my phone buzzes, and I start screaming again. Spencer rushes to my side of the SUV as I start to pull my phone out of my pocket. I read: baby, I want to be close to you again. Forever. I’ll see you at my place once you’re back to Rocksprings . Xoxo. I throw my phone out of the car as Spencer opens my door. My hands start furiously rubbing my eyes as I try to erase my memories. Erase him. Spencer can only stare as I go through the stages of panic. He picks up my phone despite my screams of protest. After reading the messages, and quickly analyzing my recent actions, Spencer looks at me with sad eyes. “Amy,” he whispers.  
“Please,” my voice is quiet, “please don’t.” my throat starts to feel tight, I begin gently rubbing it as I remember my own bruises. I can still feel his hand wrapping tightly around my airway, cutting off my air supply, nearly killing me. I start to hyperventilate, tears falling faster. I stare at Spencer with terrified eyes, and he starts mouthing off facts about the panic attack I was experiencing. I can barely whisper, “air” before I pass out onto my seat.  
When I come to, Spencer is staring at my phone. “Hey!” I try to snatch it back, but I’m still too weak.  
“Take it easy.” He looks genuinely concerned. “I know you probably didn’t want me to, but you passed out because of this text message so I had Garcia do a little digging…”  
“Shit Spencer.” He looked apologetic enough, and despite my annoyance at the invasion of privacy, I would have done the same thing.  
“She found a man named Jacob Arson…” After hearing his name, my breath got caught in my throat.  
“And what about him?” I croaked through clenched teeth.  
“She found a police report filed by his girlfriend at the time, although her name was sealed.”  
“Garcia unsealed it didn’t she?”  
“Under my order, yes she did.” He cleared his throat, “The sealed name was Amy Warner, a young woman who was trapped in an abusive relationship. They had gotten together when she was just 16. On her 18th birthday, a missing persons report was filed for her. He had abducted her.” He paused, but I couldn’t look at him just yet. “He raped, beat, and tortured her for three days before he snapped and tried to strangle her to death. Luckily, she escaped and ran 5 miles to the nearest police station. Due to her injuries, she was barely able to speak. They caught him trying to leave the state, and sentenced him to only 10 years in federal prison for rape. But, due to good behavior, he was unexpectedly released last Friday on probation.” I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away. He had no business searching into my history without my permission, he had no business confronting me like this. “Garcia also found what happened to her after she escaped his brutal captivity.” Garcia couldn’t have possibly found what I think she found… “Because of the bad cops in the area, she was held in a holding cell on the night of her escape. She was the only person being held that night, and all of the cops on duty were men-”  
“Okay!” I had to stop him, “Okay. Please.” I looked up at him, tears pouring down my face. “I know you’re just trying to help, Spence, I get it, but God! I know the story! I get it! You know everything now!”  
“Amy, I wasn’t trying to spy. I just got so concerned…”  
“So concerned you couldn't just do a shallow search? You had to find every detail? You had to find out everything that happened? You couldn’t wait until I woke up to ask me?” He looked shocked I was so angry. He deserved it though. How could he? How could he just keep digging?  
He was quiet when he spoke again, “Amy, we don’t know why he snapped.”  
I stared at him, brows furrowing, my eyes tearing up, “And? What, am I supposed to know?”  
“You are an FBI profiler who went through a traumatic event before joining our team. I think the reason you started taking classes to get to where you are today is because you wanted to know why he almost killed you.”  
“I didn’t need any fucking classes to tell me why he almost killed me Spencer! I needed those fucking classes so I could save as many lives as possible after almost losing mine.” I gasped, he just fucking played me.  
He gave me a sad smile, “So, why did he snap?”  
“He snapped because a rumor broke out that I was seeing someone else while we were together. The problem was I couldn’t deny it, he stole my phone to find proof, and the proof was on my phone. I am not and I was not a cheater, but he was abusive and I made a connection with someone else while trying to escape him safely.”  
“Who did you connect with that would make him so violent? He profiled as a misogynist so he would almost take pride if you just said you preferred him to whatever man you were seeing. If it was his friend he might think sharing you was a compliment. If nothing else, he wouldn’t have snapped unless… oh wait-”  
I looked away, breathing harder than before. “You know, it’s hard to move on from things like that. I know it was like 5 years ago, but you can’t just forget that stuff.”  
“I know.”  
“And I mean, it was an important time in my life, but I am who I am now because of it. I got stronger. I overcame it. I conquered.”  
“You sure did.”  
“What he did to me, what those cops did to me…” I shook my head, “It doesn't matter now. I survived.”  
“Amy I didn’t mean to…”  
“Besides,” I giggled, “who cares right? I mean give the bad guy some jail time, sweep some bad cops under the rug, destroy a young girls life… who fucking cares? Who cares? None of it matters!” I was laughing hard by now, tears streaming down my face. He set his arm on my shoulder and turned me around. He wasn’t laughing.  
“What those men did to you, you didn’t deserve that.” He said it so plainly. Just a common statement, but he didn’t know.  
“That’s where you’re wrong Doctor Reid. That’s where you’re wrong.” He raised his eyebrows and started to speak, but I didn’t let him.  
“My ex was incredibly religious, hell, everyone in that damn town was religious. They would have me get raped, beaten, tortured, and then gang raped immediately after by a group of cops, hell probably all of it over and over again, rather than have me in a loving, healthy relationship with a woman.” I glared at him. “Is this what you wanted to know Spencer? Is this what you wanted to hear? ‘Amy is a fag! Amy is a big fat homo! Extra, extra read all about it!’ No one ever mentioned my torture. They would just glare at me because I loved a woman. My captor was sitting in jail, my rapists patrolling the streets, but my girlfriend and I? We were the disgrace, the disappointment, the trash. How is that fair?” He shook his head, I was sobbing now. “And the worst part? I did love Matt at one point. I really loved him. But he was jealous, manipulative, and deep down, he hated women. So, I had to cover up the bruises, I had to take the secret birth control praying every night that I wouldn’t get pregnant with his child after he raped me over and over and over.” I tried to compose myself. Deep breath in, deep breath out. When I spoke again, my voice was shaking. “I havent had to worry about him for almost 9 years.” I stared at my hands in my lap. “He was sentenced to 10 for what he did to me. How is any of this fair?”  
“No, I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, but why is he messaging you?” I looked at Spencer with wide eyes, and trembling lips. I was scared to tell him, but I was more scared not to tell anyone.  
“I think,” I gulped, “I think he wants to finish the job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, this is my first post so I would appreciate some constructive criticism if you have any to share! Thanks!


End file.
